Love is Friendship Set on Fire
by Namine Aki
Summary: Sora and Kairi are best friends, but Sora has a big crush on Kairi. Does Kairi feel the same way? Will Sora tell Kairi how he feels or will he be to late? PLEASE R


ONE SHOT!!!

Love is friendship set on fire (:

**Heyy everyone!!!!**

**This is my first one shot and first kingdom hearts story. I hope you enjoy it.... Please review.**

Sora's POV

"Hey Sora, wait up." Kairi yelled running to catch up to me. "Hey Kairi, where are you going?" I asked. "I came to find you, I thought we could hang out today." She said with a smile that took my breath away. You see Kairi is my best friend and I have known her since we were very little. She is everything a friend could want; she is funny, nice, happy and always knew what to say and how to say it. But above all she is the most pretty girl I had ever seen in my entire life, but she would never date a dork like me. See Kairi's the head cheerleader and I'm a nerd, dork, retard whatever you want to call it, but somehow Kairi liked me, hell, she must have some kind of spell on her to make her spend time with me.

"Yeah that sounds like fun. What are we going to do?" I asked. "I know, we can go to that theme park down the street, they say its meant to have heaps of really scary and adrenalin pimping rides." She said we a joyful look. "Okay," I said in a weak voice. "Sora, its fine I'll be with you and if you come I'll let you hold my hand while we are on the rides." She said wiggling her eyebrows. "Well...I," I said blushing a little. Kairi gave me a soft punch in the arm.

"Oh, I almost forgot," she said reaching into her pocket. "I made us little friendship bracelets." She said handing me a small bracelet made out of some kind of cotton and had beads on it spelling the word 'Kairi.' "Kairi, I.... I don't know what to say," "It just something to tell you that your my best friend and I love being with you." She said with a cute smile on her lips. "Really, same goes for me." I quickly put on my bracelet and looked at it on my wrist, I loved it. Just then she grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the theme park.

The first ride we agreed on was the flying balls. I know, it doesn't sound too bad, but when I saw what it was I almost fainted from the size of it let alone how fast it was going. It was a very large machine with arms stretching out and wire hanging off that with balls on the end of the wire. The machine was meant to swing the wire and you sit strapped in the ball and hold on for dear life. All in all, the scariest ride I have ever been on. "Come on Sora," Kairi yelled grabbing my hand again. Her hands were so warm and burnt against my skin. Her grabbing my hand always caught me off guard and stunned me for a few seconds.

We jumped on the ride and got strapped in. Kairi put her hand in mine and laughed at my expression. But as soon as the ride started all I saw was black.

I didn't realise I had blacked out until I woke in a white room and saw Kairi leaning over me wearing a worried expression on her face and calling my name. When she saw I was awake she leant down and gave me a hug of relief. "Sora, are you okay?" she asked with a worried tone. "Kairi, what happened?" I said trying to sit up, but when I did something inside my chest hurt making me let out a little moan.

"Be careful Sora, you will hurt yourself." "Kairi, what happened?" I asked again. "Sora, its okay, just settle down. Well when we were on the flying balls, well the wires broke and our ball went flying and we crashed into the ground. You hit your head on the wall and your strap came off and you got hurt. Turns out you have a broken leg and two fractured ribs. Sora I'm so sorry it's all my fault." She said with a tear running down her cheek. I wiped it away with my finger. "How can you say that? It's not your fault that the wire broke." I said trying to soothe her. "But I was the one that wanted to go to the theme park and-" "just stop blaming yourself. I would never blame you for it Kairi, please, it's not your fault." I said. Just then she reached for my hand again, she slid her finger through mine (stunning me again) and lifted my arm up.

"Oh no, I'm sorry Kairi, I've lost your friendship bracelet." I said sadly, I really did like it, it made me feel special. Kairi reached into her pocked and pulled out a broken bracelet and laid it on the bed. "I found it before we got into the ambulance. It's a little broken tho, but I think I can fix it." "Thanks," we sat there for awhile. I love it when I'm with Kairi, she always made me feel better.

Just then the doctor came in. "Well Sora, I heard you took quite a spill. Kairi here hasn't left your side." He said with a cheeky grin. "So doc, when can I get out of here?" I asked praying that it would be soon. "Sometime this week, hopefully the day after tomorrow if you're X-rays are good." He said. "Okay thanks Doc." I said and the doctor left the room. Kairi squeezed my hand slightly, I squeezed back and smiled at her. "Now all you have to do is get better." She said softly.

3 Days later

"Mum, I can walk for myself! That's why they gave me crutches." I said when Mum tried to carry me inside. I had just got home from being in the hospital for 3 days. It was so boring in there, but Kairi was there for most of the time when school was out. Apparently Kairi and I were on the news several times because of our 'accident.' Really I don't remember anything, but Kairi saw it all. I feel sorry for her, she saw me get thrashed around and knocked out. But the thing that makes me feel the worst about is that because I was out cold I couldn't protect her, maybe she won't want to be my friend anymore because I couldn't protect her.

I went and lounged on the couch because I couldn't do anything else. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. "Sora, it's for you." Mum yelled out. I got up and hobbled over to the front door and to my surprise it was Kairi. "Hey Sora, I have something for you." She said. "Hey, what is it?" she reached into her pocket and pulled out her friendship bracelet, but it looked.... different. "Here, I fixed it but something happened. Dad kind of chucked it into the fire and it got a little burnt. But I saved it – kind of – and thought you might want it back." She handed it to me. It was the same old bracelet that I first had but it was burnt to a slight charcoal but still able to be worn. I put it on and looked up at Kairi.

"Do you want to come in?" I asked. "No, I have homework, but I want to give you something else." She said blushing a little. "Ok, what?" she stepped a little closer to me and leaned in. Suddenly our lips met and it was like fire burning between us. It was better than I could ever imagine, but finished too soon. She pulled back and looked me in the eyes, her hands grabbed mine and she lifted my arm up again to look at her friendship bracelet. "Sora did you know...**.**" she wrapped her arms around me and hugged me happily and whispered in my ear "**love is friendship set on fire."**

**Ok so I hope you liked it. If you don't get the end part it means: the bracelet was a symbol of Kairi and Sora's friendship and when it was burnt it turned their friendship into love **


End file.
